Moonlight Changes
by NellieZabini4
Summary: Wolfstar. In the middle of the night, when the full moon shines high in the sky, a black dog follows his werewolf companion into a hidden clearing. The werewolf did not want to be followed, but when another pack shows up will he turn the dog over for his own freedom or will he fight for both of their lives against the most feared werewolf of all? Remus/Sirius


**This most likely will be added to later on, or made into part of a larger piece of work. As of currently it is a stand alone piece. Please Enjoy! **

* * *

**Moonlight Changes**

Long strands of moonlight lit the hollow up in a silky layer of light, casting shadows around the clearing. A low growl erupted from one side and a dark shadow detached itself from the edge, going to the middle. The werewolf howled, a clear, high note into the chilled air, and waited until an answering howl met its ears.

There was the breaking of twigs as another form trotted into the clearing, a dark dog only a little smaller than the wolf. The werewolf's hackles raised and its fur stood on end as the dog approached, growling threateningly. After a few moments the werewolf sniffed the length of the dog, letting out an agreeable bark when he was done. Relaxing, the dog nuzzled under the werewolf's neck, making an almost purring sound.

With a bark the werewolf flipped the dog over so it was pinning it to the ground with its body and it growled again. "I thought I told you to stop coming here." he snarled, digging his claws almost painfully into the dog's fur.

"Since when have I listened to you." the dog shot back with a quiet whine as he struggled slightly.

"Stop moving or I'll actually hurt you." the werewolf threatened with another deep growl and the dog fell still. "Very good, Sirius. Now…what am I to do with you, you disobedient pup?" he asked, slowly getting off the dog and sitting back on his haunches.

Sirius scrambled off of his back with a soft yip, shaking the leaves from his coat. "I…I don't know, Remus." he said, backing up a bit as the werewolf eyed him with bright yellow orbs. "I wasn't that disobedient." he protested.

The werewolf growled, leaping at Sirius and making the dog cower back. "I told you not to follow me here…and you did. You are not part of the pack, Sirius."

"I-I know…" the smaller dog whined again, although there was a hint of the defiance that made him such an attractive man shining in his eyes. "But I wanted to stay with you."

Remus let out of huff of breath, pacing from side to side in front of the black dog. "You did, did you? And why would that be? I'm dangerous, Sirius!" he barked, loud enough that it echoed through the trees.

The dog shook his head, padding over to the werewolf and nuzzling it's neck, although it stood stiffly. "No, you're not." he murmured softly, nipping gently at Remus's fur. "If you were you would have killed me already."

"I'm showing great restraint, pup." Remus growled. "Now back off before that restraint disappears and I tear your throat out." he warned. To his displeasure, and causing yet another warning growl to erupt from his throat, Sirius didn't back away, instead pressing himself alongside the wolf.

"I know you won't, Remus." the dog said quietly, teeth sinking gently into Remus's side, making him hiss sharply and almost knock the dog over. "The moon may be out, and the moonlight changes things…but you're still my Remus."

"I'm no one's Remus." the werewolf snarled, knocking Sirius to the ground and pinning him down again, teeth bared. He was contemplating just biting the annoying little pup just to silence him when another howl pierced the air, quite close by. Slowly Remus backed off of Sirius, ears perking up as he listened to an answering howl, on the opposite side of them as the first. They were surrounded. "Greyback." Remus muttered, fur standing on end.

Sirius got to his feet, shivering slightly as a chorus of howls erupted around them, drawing closer. "That's…six?" he whined quietly, pressing close to the werewolf for protection.

"At least ten…it's Greyback's hunting pack. You must have attracted them with your yelping." Remus growled, shooting the dog a look. "Maybe I should toss you to them for a treat, what do you say?" he asked with a grin that showed fangs.

The dog didn't have time to answer as a pack of werewolves slinked out of the shadows, surrounding them. The leader, a heavily scared dark brown wolf, snickered as he eyed Remus. "So…it's the little dog and his pup. Never got your own pack after you rejected us, did you Moony?" Greyback laughed, his sharpened teeth sparkling in the moonlight. Remus had seen firsthand what those teeth could do to a full grown werewolf. And Greyback liked his prey writhing as he ate it.

"You can have the pup, Greyback." Remus said calmly, although his muscles rippled under his fur. "He was annoying me anyway."

Besides him Sirius stiffened, letting out a scared whimper as the werewolves around them licked their lips. Greyback grinned maliciously and nodded. "The pup for your life? I think that's a fair trade." he purred, nodding to the two wolves next to him. "Get him, and bring him alive. I want to hear his cries as I tear out his heart."

The two wolves snickered quietly and slunk forwards, flanking Sirius. They didn't get two feet from the dog before Remus sprang at them, tearing out the throat of one with his front paws while blinding the other with his back. In moments the clearing was full of growls and snarls as Remus fought the other werewolves, killing a few and making the others turn tail back into the forest until the only one of the pack left was Greyback.

"You chose a pack of cowards, Greyback." Remus growled, hovering over Sirius protectively.

The large werewolf glared Remus down, his eyes flashing orange in the moonlight. "You're a fool, Moony." he snarled. "Protecting a pup. He will be the death of you." he warning, muscles tensing to pounce.

Remus's muscles rippled as he growled low in his throat. "If he is to be the death of me, then so be it." he barked, springing up just as Greyback pounced and the two entangled in a clash of fangs and claws.

For a moment it seemed like Greyback had the upper hand, his mouth clamped around Remus's ear until there was a snarl and a sharp howl of pain ripped through the air. Greyback dropped Remus, snarling and whimpering as he batted at where his ear used to be…the ear that was now clamped in Sirius's jaw. "No one touches my mate." the black dog snarled, spitting out the furry piece of flesh.

Greyback snarled, looking like he was going to go for Sirius's throat until Remus let out another threatening growl from where he was lying on the floor and the scarred werewolf turned tail into the woods, howling the loss of his ear.

Tentatively Sirius laid down by Remus, gently licking at his wounds. "I'm sorry, Remus…it was my fault." he whined quietly, but Remus shook his head with a soft whimper.

"I had to save you." the werewolf growled quietly, his eyes closing as the dog snuggled comfortably against his side. "You're right, Sirius…you're my mate. The moonlight doesn't change that." he said quietly before falling silent, all the words he had to say being said.

The black dog nuzzled into the werewolf's side, resting it's head on its chest. In the clearing the moon came out from behind the clouds and its silver light danced upon werewolf and mate as the two slipped off into comfortable sleep, all danger gone from their haven.


End file.
